eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Templar Epic Weapon Timeline
Category:Epic_Weapon_Timelines Category:Timelines Category:Signature Quest Timelines Before You Begin # Must be level 80 # Must have 40,000+ faction with Teren's Grasp # Speak 3 languages Volant, Sathirian and Faerlie # Have one harvesting skill above 340 # Have minimum 4 Platinum # Non-agro faction with Reet Faction to get to the Whipcrackers and Slavemaster safely # Must be level 10 artisan Part 1: Starter # Talk to , an NPC located in a tent near the mailbox in in . She tells you she is ill but a potion using may help her. Note: you will not receive a quest in your journal. # Gather 6 from south of , near (the flowers can be found south of the castle, between the pond and the little goblins). The flowers look just like the ones near the castle, but are clearly labeled Stonewood Jasper Blooms. You will not receive quest updates for harvesting the flowers, so you will need to keep your own count of your harvests. # Return and talk to . She will give you a recipe that you will find in your inventory, and a . # Scribe the recipe; it requires you to be a level 10 artisan. # Make a using a chemistry table (there are two in in the building to the north (right) of the ramp as you enter the city). You will need 3 s, 2 s, and 3 s to complete the potion. # Give the to to complete the quest. After you give the poultice to Aliona, she rewards you with the and a quest, The Healing of Amree. The next step in the quest takes you to and to the Fae Court . Rewards * Part 2: The Healing of Amree You must go to , to the Fae Court and speak to . Need to have completed quest to speak to her. She will tell you three tasks you must undertake to heal Queen Amree: # Travel to and take the carpet to . Find in to the right of the zone-in, on the steps at the . He will give you a and send you on a search for a rose. The rose is located at in , and you must look for it at night, after around 8 pm game time (thanks, Mappy of Nektulos). The rose is called a , and it looks exactly like the flowers you harvested earlier near . This flower does not despawn; you can just queue up if you're working with other templars in a group. # Travel to (Kingdom of Sky) to buy the rare wind reagent. You will need to speak the Volant language (the aviak language) for this part of the quest (obtained by completing the quest). The wind reagent is bought from an Elemental Alchemist named . To get to , go to , , then climb the three walls that lead to the Nest of the Great Egg instance. Go around the corner and is above the instance. The cost of the reagent is 4p, so be prepared to spend money. There is a bank right next to (good for those playing on PvP servers). # The next ingredient you need is mucus from the in . This mob is persistent. Remember that is a persistent zone with a minimum 18 hour persistence lock. If you aren't interested in clearing all of Chelsith there is an easy way to kill this mob without having to clear any trash. When you zone in move down the ramp and head off into the water on the left side, run up the small wall and you can follow the blue ledge all the way around to a point where you can hammer pull . Globs will hover over the ledge as part of the path they wander, but if you wait you can easily get by those, and there is one point where you get close to Yah-lei defenders, you can easily invis by these. Then just hammer pull the mucus, burn and evac. # The last ingredients needed are two s from Kunark or TSO. These must be harvested; you can not buy them or have them traded to you. You must harvest them yourself. They are harvested off of nearly every type of harvestable node (even fish!) and are relatively rare. You must have the harvesting skill to be able to harvest in Kunark or TSO. #Once you have all four ingredients, return to and turn them in to the , the Royal Apothecary, upstairs/above the royal court . # will send you a note in the mail that initiates the next step. Part 3: Wounds of the Heart The note tells you to go back to in . # Speak to in . She says that you may want to seek a Koada'Dal hermit somewhere in the . You can find right next to the Sokokar post in a small columned gazebo . # Speak to in the Kunzar Jungle . He will tell you about his brother and you will respond that you wish to walk in his footsteps. He will then tell you about some tasks you must do, but first you must deliver a Load of Hides to a friend, , in . You must have allied faction with TG for Branwyn to speak with you. Branwyn claims that his entire stock has been stolen by the ogre, . He will ask you to get hides for him to get back on his good side. # Speak to in to hear his side of the story. # Collect 35 hides from Skyfire Drakes in (NOTE If you have not spoken with the people in the steps above you will not get updates, When you have it will say 0/35 drakes). They are auto updates and ONLY come off Drakes in Skyfire Mountians (this is an very uncommon update, about 1 in 10). **NOTE: for best chance and least amount of adds, head over to the entrance of the spider cave near the Temple of the Red Lord area where there are only drakes. In this area I had to kill 153 drakes to harvest 35 hides (approx 1:5)(had for last 3 approx 1:20). Also note that the Familiars of the Droags on the Temple steps will also give updates but, none of the named Drakes througout the zone will. # Deliver the hides to so he can smooth things over with Branwyn. # Pray to Tunare for a cure of the pernicious pox. Pray at Tunare's altar in . The altar is in the first acorn on your left, next to , after you come up the . It is the same place where you do the Tunare deity quest. Note: You do NOT have to have Tunare as your deity to complete this part. It works no matter who your god is. # You need to heal your enemies and your friends of the pox. This step next leads you to healing several different afflicted by using the bottle of in your inventory. You must do these in order or it will not update your quest. ## Heal an who is near at the in . ## Heal an by a boat being built in the in ## Heal an in in . ## Heal an in at . This is The Library of Divination area. You will need a strong group for this update--this can take an hour or two, requires the RED GATE KEY and having a back up healer (out of group) may be helpful. The templar update is next door to the conjuror epic update, so working together may help. *** NOTE *** You must collect the books in the upper rooms of the Palace in order to get into the hall way to get to your afflicted Di'Zok # Kill 20 "individuals who have enslaved others" ( - 84 to 85 ^^^) and kill the . These can be found in the basement of , on the way to Venril Sathir. The is non-aggro but when you hail him he becomes aggro - an 85 ^^ mob - (need sathirian language, which is obtained by completing the quest ). He has a five minute respawn. Make sure your whole group has good Synod Reet faction, otherwise the frogs (which now see invis) will be aggro, making it take a lot longer and also hurting the Reet faction of the whole group. --FYI on 12/31/2008 I never took a Reet faction hit during the entire time I was getting my updates, even when killing the whipcrackers linked with the Reet slave. Also, the linked Reet slaves didn't seem to social with the Reet slave workers around the area. Reet faction is a good thing so as not to aggro the other slaves, but I am fairly sure you wont take faction hits (other than Sathirian) when killing in that area. We never killed any of the solo slaves, so not sure what would happen there. # After you finish this step, return to in the in . He tells you to seek out any record among the Sathirians. # The record is in Sebilis, on the floor of the audience chamber (last room on the right side). It is a book on the floor as you go into the room (Only the templar can see the book--and you should be able to avoid killing in this room, if you advance only as far as you need to click on it). # You must obtain . There are two locations (only need one): ## Kill , the NPC in front of Venril Sathir's lair. He is on an approximate 4 hour timer and is contested (and is needed for other classes' epic weapon quests). ## Alternate remains are located in a chest in Kotiz's Hidden Study. The chest is located at ##*To access Kotiz's secret study area, twist a table lamp at #Return to for your reward, ! This will open up a new quest. Rewards * -group version Part 4: Bringing the Hammer Down on Venril After his depression passes (and for the first quest step), Daluntiir will advise you that in his brother's remains he found Lolindiir's journal. Inside the journal, Lolindiir writes of a relic, the Symbol of Norrath's Spring, that Venril Sathir greatly feared and split into three pieces. It had been Lolindiir's hope to reclaim each piece and reassemble the Symbol which so threatened Sathir. Daluntiir's last piece of advice to you in seeking the relic pieces is to "Bring friends... bring forces. This is not an evil that you can fight alone." Each relic piece is an auto-update; upon killing the mob you get the quest update which grants you the respective relic piece. As was written in Lolindiir's journal (and thus defeated following that order), the Symbol of Norrath's Spring's pieces may be found with the following mobs: # "The 1st piece he trusted to his Queen to protect." - Drusella Sathir in the Maiden's Chamber. # "The 2nd piece he planted among the Di'Zok sarnak and is currently in the possesion of the Overking." - Overking Selrach in . # "The 3rd piece he gave as tribute to the dragon Hoshkar." - Hoshkar can be found in . # Return to Daluntiir Tiwele Rewards * -raid version